


Ocean Blue

by TheSilentWolf13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pirate Keith (Voltron), Pirate Shiro (Voltron), Sea Witch Shay, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentWolf13/pseuds/TheSilentWolf13
Summary: There is a legend of long ago whispered among those who long for power, a treasure left by the sea goddess hidden in the depth of her ocean domain. This treasure is told to be the key to immortality, gifting who ever possesses it rule over the seven seas, enough power to rival the gods themselves. A treasure getting ever closer to being held by those who seek its power. To hide her treasure from the eyes of greed, the sea goddess blesses a young woman who saved her kin with a child, a symbol of the union of their worlds, hoping to keep it hidden in plain sight.Lance always longed for adventure, ever since he was young he felt connected to the sea. It was not surprising considering he apparently was or at least that was what he was told, ignoring his mother's advice to join a merchant ship to fill that void he hops aboard a pirate ship promising them help to find the legendary treasure if they let him stay aboard, everything would be fine if the mullet headed captain wasn't such a ass to him all the time.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

(Twenty-Eight Years Ago)

Blue stretched vast, glimmering in the late evening sun, painting a breath-taking sight. Eyes watched in awe, no matter how often she took in the sight the excitement and wonder would never fade. Warm sand wiggled its way between her toes, tiny shells digging into her bare feet. They were more annoying than they were painful. A muted cry caught the ocean breeze bringing her attention to the western shore, a serpent twice her size lay beached in the sand. It slithered relentlessly attempting to make its way back to the sea. In the light its scales reflected indigo and soft lilac, beautiful and probably worth enough coin to pick them up from poverty. Thoughts battled within her mind, perhaps a fight between head and heart was a more suitable description. Emotions fogged over logic as she silently observed the creature call and plead for children of the sea to help it home.

Eyes cast down to avoid facing shame, contemplation ended, quick before she could think against it, she approached the creature, dropping to her knees and burring her hands in golden sand. She dug, grains of sand wedging in her nails as created a passage to the ocean. With half the job done the fisherman’s daughter placed her hands on the serpent, securing a firm grip on its scales, at the touch the creature screeched struggling against her grip. Indigo scales dug into the flesh of her palms, crimson oozing out of the wounds as the serpent thrashed. She let out a pained gasp but did not let go, whispering her mother’s sweet melody as she pushed the serpent towards the sea. The creature tensed at the melody slowly relaxing as it got closer to the waters. With each step and push the pain grew even after she let go, allowing the creature to return to the sea, without a second glance both turned to head home, the first with joy, feeling the vibrations of the sea and the other in shame. 

As the sun set then rose to mark the beginning of a new day the fisherman’s daughter headed towards the beach again to collect any fish that might of got caught in her father’s nets, bandages wrapped around her arms to conceal wounds. On her way to her destination a beautiful woman came into view, heading towards her direction. She stopped too caught up in the woman’s beauty to notice she had done so and once in front of her the mysterious stranger stopped too. The stranger spoke snapping her out of her trance.

“Thank you for saving my kin, I might have misjudged your kind” The stranger stopped turning to look towards the sea. “Maybe you are not all the same” She seemed to say more to herself, gaze not drifting from the calm water. A moment passed both figures silent before she continued “I will repay your kindness, a soul for a soul perhaps? Ah yes a child of deep blue that will link our worlds, my greatest treasure hidden in plain sight” Finally her gaze was directed towards her and all she managed to do was catch a glimpse of determination before the woman disappeared like sea foam, not allowing her to utter a single reply. Blinking she tried to process what happened giving up a moment later and dismissing it as her imagination, maybe the wound got infected causing her to hallucinate. 

Walking toward were the nets were placed in somewhat deep waters, she crouched cold stone beneath her and pulled the net up. A gasp escaped her, eyes widening in disbelief, caught on the net numerous rare fish each worth more than how much they made a month. Fully pulling it out, she gathered it in her arms doing her best to rush home without putting too much pressure on her injured hands to show her father. Memories of the mysterious stranger forgotten replaced by bubbling excitement and pride. 

Years went by before she had her first child Marco, the stranger’s words roamed in the back of her mind as she sang her baby a sweet lullaby, but the memory of the beach slowing drifted as did the years seemingly forgotten. Veronica and Camila followed and then came Lance her fourth child, he fused, eyes squeezed shut as she cradled him in her arms. Three heads pop up from the side of the bed, Camila the youngest of the three crawled beside her mother to take a better look at the new addition to their family. Happiness overcame their mother as she treasured the moment, all her children by her side. 

“He’s tiny!” Veronica squealed before making noises she believed mimicked a newborn, Camelia followed in suit, copying her sister. Soft cries turned into coos as he calmed down curious of the voices, opening his eyes for the first time, colour a vivid blue as if starring into the ocean’s depth. The words of the mysterious woman flashed within her mind but as like before she ignored them, cradling her child closer.

Not a moment later the door burst open, revealing her brother in law. All within the room flinched, both Camelia and Lance burst into a cry “You won’t believe what happened!” He announced ignoring the chao “The sea goddess! The sea goddess has blessed us, the priest has heard her message and now we must pass it on” He continued rambling, but she could no longer hear, not him or the cries of her children. Her heart thumped against her ribcage in fear of what may come for her baby, lost in her daze she unconsciously muttered a few words.

“The link between our two worlds”

As the words of the priest got told then retold, the story began to shift and expand, tale spiralling out of control. 

“Her scale, she ripped out her scale!”

“A pearl as big as my fist”

“All the treasures lost at sea!”

“A passage to the world of the gods”

“The legendary treasure, power to take control of her domain” 

The rumours attracted all kinds of attention, from bounty hunters to kings, adventures, and pirates….


	2. Chapter One

Shadows cast high as the sun erupted from behind the mountains, seeping rays of first light that lit up the island’s capital. Workers rushed to their destination, fisherman displaying yesterday’s catch onto their stalls and farmers filtering fruits and vegetables into boxes. Right beside the market, a grand ship sat docked at the port casting away all the attention off the smaller boats that were docked besides it. Aboard the ship, high and bound to the mast a flag of a black lion. 

From near one of the stalls, fresh apples and oranges on display Lance watched in awe, eyes shimmering like the sun’s light reflecting on calm waters. A puff of warmth lingered in his chest as he went forth towards the ship, loose rocks tumbled on the stone floor as he approached and brown satchel swinging by his side at the more than average pace he was going. His ma would kill him if she knew what he was doing, she barely agreed with the whole merchant idea but traveling on pirate ship seemed so much more exciting than a trade ship. More adventure, more excitement and besides, it was not like she was going to find out anyway. 

Sneaking another glace at the ship, he striped the satchel off his shoulder and checked that he had everything inside. The satchel was heavy, stuffed to its capacity with items, most of them holding personal value, it was a priority to bring all his skin care products and in no way taking up unnecessary space. Hopefully he had enough coin to bribe them into letting him join and if not he could always rely on his knowledge, everyone knew at this point all the pirates that stopped on this eventless island were after information on the Sea Goddess’s treasure. Scared information, forbidden from being told to outsiders, information he was happy to share and no that was not low of him considering he was basically the walking treasure. Lance laughed at the thought, it was great that no one would believe him either, they would think that he was crazy. To be fair it was not every day they meet the legendry treasure as well as the key to immortality, the later still not a certainty like told in rumours and well… not the first either but breathing under water and having waves respond to his emotions had to count for something. He was like ninety-nine percent sure he was, but he had not yet gotten confirmation from the sea goddess herself yet. Tried a couple times but no response, she was either unaware of this or ignoring him, hopefully the first. 

Patting his pants to dust away any flakes of dirt, the blue-eyed teen set foot on the dock, footsteps echoing into the water beneath it. A man unarmed stood at the ships entrance, he was buff, probably enough so that he could snap Lance in half in seconds but something about him, maybe the aura? Seemed friendly. Not feeling threaten by the man’s image Lance gave him one of his best smiles. You know the one that was all cheery and enthusiastic? No? never mind then, he knew he it was awesome anyways. “Can I speak to you captain?” Lance chirped, said enthusiasm practically radiating off him.

The stranger blinked in response, at first unsure if he had heard correctly. Confusion flickered in his eyes as did surprise, it was not a secret that the island residents hated pirates, with knowing the history they shared no one would blame them. Starching the back of his head somewhat curious he replied “Uh, follow me” just after he signaled for someone to take his place standing guard. 

The friendly giant turned his back to him but even then, he could tell he was paying attention, on guard as if prepared for him to do something. Paying no mind to this Lance followed him through the ship. The eyes of many others now cast on to him, some curious while others threatening. That should have been the first sign, pirates were not like in that romance novel Veronica forced him to read when he was younger or like in the three sequels that he was also forced into reading, nope, definitely did not read them because he actually enjoyed the series. The ship looked bigger up close, unlike what he imagined it to be, instead of being perfectly polished the wood was chipped, splinters poking out of every surface and colours mismatched clearly made of various types of tree. The crew actually looked like your average everyday people, no shark hybrids in sight. Well, having said that there was what appeared to be a gremlin intensively looking at a mechanical contraption but besides that everyone was somewhat normal. He could almost picture himself as a part of the crew traveling freely across the sea, shark hybrid included of course, they would have to find one along the way. 

He was cut off from his adventurous daydreams when the friendly giant approached a door, it was made of the same wood as the majority of the ship, not that he was expecting otherwise, totally not imaging some mystical golden door, that probably was the one they had for the treasury, or maybe the captains room. A creek of an opening door brought him back once again for his thoughts, as they entered almost all-natural light disappeared, what little left seeped out of the small windows on either side, thankfully though it was still clear enough to see. Walking down a set of stairs it grew darker, the man in front of him pulled what appeared to be a crystal or oddly shaped rock out of his pocket. The rock crystal thing illuminated white, lighting up the place, continuing down the stairs they approached a corridor, similar glowing crystals built into the ceiling. As they arrived at the captain’s quarters Lance noticed this door was more fancy than the others but still disappointing, no gold, not even a little diamond engraving! Either The Map To Your Heart lied, or these guys were cheap, instead the door had strange carving curling around the edges. The handle was made of some ore, with the light still dim from the glowing crystals it was hard to decipher which one exactly. Looking over to the man he was following, he noticed he had paused, looking a little nervous. Listening close he heard whispers from inside. 

“No one in this damn island is saying anything” there was a pause and then the first voice continued “Where is that priest anyway!” 

“Dead apparently” 

Before he could hear any more of the conversation, the man he was with knocked on the door. Both voices stopped and then a “Come in”. The door creaked as it opened, natural light flooding in again through a massive glass window half of which under water. Two figures stood dressed in dark coats, one raven-haired with a bad haircut and the other sporting unnatural white hair, what stood out the most though was the metal arm. 

Before Lance could even utter a greeting, “Who are you?” the raven-haired man questioned, eyes a piercing violet and tone bitter. 

Ignoring the venom is his voice, Lance replied introducing himself only to be cut off a moment later “Lance Mc- “ 

“Actually, I don’t care” his glare darkened “Why are you here?” real joy, this guy was, must be the mullet anyone who be mad if they had that hair. 

“I want to join” mullet looked taken back, probably because it came out more desperate that Lance intended it to be. His cheeks dusted pink, whether in anger or embarrassment he could not tell. 

“Excuse me?”

“I think” And of course Lance got cut off again because apparent none of these pirates ever learnt manner, he should have probably expected that.

“And why would we let you join?” 

Lance huffed out a breath, if they had let him explain instead of cutting him off, they would have had their answer a while ago. Ignoring proper reasoning since these pirates would cut him off again, he opted for a bribe “I’ve got gold!” Again, he sounded completely ridiculous.

The stranger rolled his eyes at the response as if no longer seeing him as a threat and instead an idiot “We have more than enough gold” 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, eyes slightly stinging as they got used to the natural light again Lance resorted to his final bribe “I have information about what you’re looking for”

There was a pause, violet meets ocean blue, a flash and then metal blade pointed at him, just barely touching his throat, well he was definitely back to being a threat “Why should we believe you?” danger flickered through violet eyes. Even with the blade to his throat Lance did not flinch, it was less to do with the fact that he was not afraid, because that was not in the slightest bit true, his heart was racing against his chest and more to do with the situation being similar to a scene in ‘The Map to Your Heart’

“I’m from this island, aren’t I? If you let me join for a while” he looked down at the blade, metallic grey shimmering, before adding “then return me here unharmed I will tell you about the sea goddess’s treasure”

The taller stranger raised an eyebrow, speaking for the first time, unlike mullet head no poison in his voice “Okay then, go ahead”

Lance took a breath, making sure not to get cut by the blade in front of him “There is a sea witch not far from here, only a couple of days northwest, who is rumoured to have come in contact with it” 

“And were might she be?”

“Keep me unharmed and I’ll navigate the way” Possibly misplaced confidence allowed him to step back and reach out without injuring himself to guide the sword away.

The amusement was clear on mullet’s face, it was kind of cute, not that Lance though it really was or anything! It was more, uh, like well anything but cute! Sword still unsheathed the one hundred percent not attractive pirate replied “Clever but how do we know you’re not leading us in a trap”

“Well my life’s on the line” The brunette pointed to the blade as if it were obvious 

The pirate smirked it was barely there, but Lance caught it, again it was not cute! Or hot! Or any other possible synonyms! The AVERAGE pirate turned to face the window as he spoke, “Hunk, he’s your responsibility now, tell the crew to get ready to set sail”

“Wait really, I’m in!” the brunette almost squealed in happiness, turning to the Hunk, whom he assumed was the friendly giant he noticed the metal armed pirate sigh at the decision but did no more than that. 

Following Hunk leave the room, they walked in a short silence until they reached the top of the ship “Welcome aboard buddy, I’m Hunk” he paused a little sheepish, “Uh, well I guess you already knew that” 

“Lance, nice to meet you” 

There was another moment of silence before “We are about to set sail; do you want to see anyone before we leave?” Hunk questioned

Lance shook his head leaning over the wooden railing, giving a perfect overview of his town “No, I’m good”

Hunk gave him a smile before he left, the ship setting sail shortly after. In the distance two figures filtered through oranges at a fruit stand, Lance held his breath recognising them immediately, Marco and Veronica. Blue eyes closed as he prayed to the sea goddess, in hopes that they would not see him, unfortunately his prayers was not answered. As soon as he opened his eyes again Marco turned to the sea, shock evident on his face. With a sheepish smile Lance did nothing but wave, a small amount of guilt trying to surface. Noticing Marco seemed to be distracted Veronica looked up from the oranges following the eldest gaze. It was not clear as the ship drifted further into sea, but he could imagine his sister was scrunching her eyebrows in frustration, possibly digging those unnaturally long nails of hers into the defenseless citrus. “GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!” her screams echoed, a few pirates behind him snickered at that and the mullet head was most likely smirking. Still clutching onto what Lance assumed was the unpaid for orange his sister threw it as far as she could, it dropped in the waters closest to the dock, causing a few ripples but that did not stop her, she picked up the entire crate and started throwing more shouting empty threats. "I'M TELLING MUM ABOUT THIS AND SHE IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU DUMBASSED STINKING CUTTLEFISH!" The laughs of the crew grew louder making his face pool crimson in embarrassment, if Keith was not smirking before he was definitely now. 

Gathering what was left of his dignity he screamed back “I’LL BE BACK IN A YEAR OR SO” as they drifted further away from the island and his sister’s screams of bloody murder the laughter died down everyone returning to their positions. Still watching the island fade away a soft smile found its way upon his lips, melody playing made up of the light taps on wood of the scurrying crew behind him and the winds gentle push of waves. Warmth tingled within his chest stronger than the sun’s ray kissing caramel skin. Staring deeply into the water, deep sea revealed his reflection and for the first time in his life he felt whole, almost as if he were returning to a place he had known long ago. Something changed in the melody, an almost mute cry he was certain no one else could hear, calling to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for posting so late, I've just had so much going on lately. I will hopefully post the next chapter by the end of this month or early next month once my exams are all finally over. Thankyou for reading, if you have any please leave feedback, I would like to know if I'm not being to descriptive enough or writing a character badly. Thanks again


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance get used to life on a pirate ships and discovers what his feelings are towards Keith.

The sky morphed into warmer colours, bright orange and pale pink as dusk drew closer. Lance stretched his arms as he yawned, blinking away the urge to sleep and instead set his sight on finding Hunk. His home island had long disappeared from sight and the strangeness of standing on a constantly rocking surface drifted into the norm. The recent memory of the mute cry, tried to surface within his mind but tiredness overpowered it, eye lids heavy. He had awoken up before sunrise this morning, disturbing his beauty sleep so it only made sense to go to sleep early to restore said beauty sleep and besides he could sense that tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. He really hoped for a spacious room, thinking back to the captain’s quarters he imaged a room similar. Having three older sibling and a ton of cousins meant he never had a room of his own or anything really besides his beauty products that he, not to brag or anything, created himself. So yeah being the youngest meant everything was passed down, even if the shirt had an extra hole or two in it. 

With the sun setting Lance allowed his feet to lead him around the ship in search of Hunk, getting lost more times than he would care to admit. His leg hit something cold and hard making it rattle and the scratchy rope tangled around his limbs, almost dragging him to the ground if he had not grabbed onto a wooden pole, grip tight to secure his place on two feet. 

As he attempted to glace at the death trap “HEY! Watch it!” a voice erupted from his left, shaking away the shock form his melodramatic near-death experience he realised it was the green gremlin he spotted earlier which in fact turned out to be human, or at least looked it. 

“Your!” he looked to see whatever it was, the contraption was metal and hollow, rope removed from wherever it originally was now resting around his feet, unable to decipher what it was he settled for thing. “Thing, almost killed me!”

“You should have watched where you were going” they rolled their eyes as if it were obvious, making Lance scoff but being the good soul he was he decided not to push it further.   
Bending down to untangle the rope off his feet, he introduced himself “Sorry for almost becoming a murder victim, I’m Lance by the way”

They rolled their eyes at what he had said before replying “Pidge” 

“What are you trying to make” As the question left his lips, Pidge glared as if suspicions of him, they did not look particularly threatening but he preferred not angering someone who had the ability to make death traps “Never mind then” He changed the subject, looking around the ship “Do you know where Hunk is?”

“He should have just finished from the kitchen” They said, picking up the pieces of their destroyed contraption. Lance moved to go towards the kitchen, realising a moment later he has no idea where it was and would probably get lost again, turning back toward Pidge he prepared to ask, not even managing to utter a single letter before Pidge pointed towards the direction of the kitchen. Walking straight ahead he saw Hunk approaching. 

“Hunk buddy, I’m ready to hit the hay” Lance announced, an excitement flickering in his eye at the thought of his new room, he just knew it was going to be great, when had he ever been wrong about things like this? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay maybe he had been a little wrong. 

Darkness reined freely, the only thing stopping it from consuming the room entirely in black being the blurred light illuminating from floating orbs similar to the ones he had seen before, scattered on the celling, its pattern almost like stars. Even with the open night sky vibe it was giving the room still felt stuffy, about five bunk beds with limited space to walk through the only exception being the centre of the room where a large cupboard stood, there were no mirrors in sight, which to Lance was horrifying, he was so glad he decided to bring his own, well it wasn’t exactly his, he might of borrowed it off Veronica but it wasn’t like she could anything about it now. 

“You can put your stuff in that cupboard over there, I can’t promise you they will still be in the morning though” Hunk paused for a moment to think about what to say before continuing “This is my bed” He, gestured towards a bunk on the far right “You take the top bunk if you want” the pirate beamed. 

“Sure” Lance sighed, slouching in disappointment, Veronica must have cursed him, he could never escape having to share a room.

Hunk frowned “You don’t have to if you don’t want to” He spluttered, only then did Lance realise that Hunk interpreted the teen’s disappointment as towards him. 

“Oh, no man, I just expected to have a room by myself and well I really thought everything would be different” Hunk gave him a confused look “No seriously ‘Map to Your Heart’ lied to me and okay maybe I should of known better and not based my expectation off a book but still” Lance waved his hands around as he spoke to further his words. 

The fellow pirate chuckled, patting his shoulder “I don’t know maybe you will find a similarity” 

“I can’t tell if you are comforting me or making fun of me” Lance retorted.

Hunk only grinned 

Too tired to care anymore, Lance climb onto his bed, kicking his shoes off and placing his bag besides his pillow. He lay blinking at the celling the sudden realisation of what he had done finally kicking in, there was a tightness in his chest, a mix of guilt and panic. He was on pirate ship, drifting further from home each second, oh and he was helping the pirates find the sea goddess’s treasure which he apparently was. It was stupid really, he doubted he could make someone immortal and as much as he tried to conceal the thought there was no doubt that the sea goddess ignored him. Yeah the ocean responded to his emotions but it was nothing more than a few waves and not very big ones either, he could also breath under water but pretty much anyone could do that with access to the right potion or some water magic. Time went unknown to him as he got lost in thought, it was not until the final floating orb dulled down, making his vision blurred that he became aware of his surroundings again. 

He shifted in attempts to get comfortable, mattress stuffed with more hay in some places compared to others making it not only extremely starchy but bumpy too. His blanket felt as well as looked like a potato sack and that was not even the worse part, Lance was about ninety percent sure his pillow was stuffed with rocks. It did not help that ever time Hunk moved in his sleep the metal bunk bed would squeak. Maybe he should have stuck to whole merchant ship thing, at least then he would have not had all his expectations, which may or may not have been solely based off a romance novel, ruined by this unholy reality. And then there was Keith he did not know exactly why he hated the guy, but he just got this wired sort of feeling when he was around him. He did not know how long he was up for but soon the need for sleep overpowered the uncomfortableness, soothing scent of sea salt and Hunk’s inharmonious deep snores luring him to sleep...

Deep blue, almost black, darkness in every direction and gravity pulling down, drawing him further into the void of seemingly nothingness. His eye lids felt heavy drifting in and out of this weird conscious and a distant pitch, unusual melody growly louder by the second. In no sense was it human yet it still felt so familiar, more natural than the words he learnt to speak. It was strange how the melody made up of high pitches made more sense than even the simplest word of the human language. All of a sudden there was a bright blue glow, it was only a moment later that he noticed it came from a creature in front of him. Its scales glowed cobalt with the edges nearing a beautiful indigo and eyes as if looking into his own, mirroring ocean. The melody was louder now, he reached forward, hand hovering over its silky scales as his heart burst with a warm tingle of happiness and nostalgia for a reason he could not seem to remember. Just before his hand could touch the serpent’s scales, artificial light cast by floating orbs filled his vision, making him shot up into a sitting position. A sharp pain erupted in his chest as if a part of him was beginning ripped away followed by a sharp cry echoed, similar but this time louder and more pained than the one he had heard when he had first bordered. Bringing his hands to his ears he covered them, squeezing his eyes closed and hopped for it to stop. 

What happened next was a blur, Hunk burst into the room panicked yelling about sudden high tides, making the few people remaining in the room rush out. Taking a slow breath in then out he repeated the pattern, until the cry faded into silence. Leaving the shared room, he stepped onto the dock, floor wet from where he assumed the tide had hit and pirates scatter around relaying Keith’s orders. 

He stood still for a while before a nameless face ordered him to mop the ship, groaning he proceeded to do as he was told, mind still fuzzy about what had happened prior. After mopping the entire ship, he another task was given to him, followed by another and then surprise more chores! His bones ached but he pushed forth, Hunk approaching him a few times to ask if they ship was headed towards the right direction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The ocean stretched as far as he could see, an endless blanket of blue, above it again a vast blue, sky and sea almost blending into one. Shallow waves made the water ripple, seafoam rising to the surface. It was peaceful now strong tides long gone and what seemed to be an infinite list of chores complete. It seemed like nothing was able to ruin this perfect moment, that was until “Are we heading in the right direction?” that annoyingly smooth voice questioned.

Eyebrows scrunched in annoyance “Yup” Lance replied without looking away, trying to keep his mind on the sea. Unfortunately for him Keith was not happy with his answer.

“You haven’t once looked at any map or compass” he argued, voice rising putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder in attempts to make him look his way only for it to be shrugged off. 

“I just know Okay?” the brunette rolled his eyes, silently praying to the sea goddess this would be the end of this unnecessary conversation, except of course it wasn’t. 

Still too stubborn to turn around, he heard Keith exhale, probably in attempts to calm down “We are heading towards a coral reef! Do you have any idea how deadly they can be to ships!” The pirate captain exploded. 

“Great! We’ll be there quicker than expected” Lance chirped, his lips slightly twitched upwards at Keith’s frustration and ignored the second part of the reply. 

“I thought you said a couple of days, its barely been one!”

“Well I haven’t actually been there, so I just guessed”

Within a swift second, fast enough to create a slight breeze, his body was twisted 180 degrees, the face of another dangerously close and two firm hand on the ships railing prevented him from leaving, why did the goddess never answer his praise, it was now confirmed, she was defiantly ignoring him “You guessed!”, even if Lance tried he could not look away, the pirate was a little less than thrilled, pale skin tinted a dusted red in frustration, he looked just about ready to slit his throat or perhaps push him into the sea, so why the fuck was it that the only thing he could think of was how attractive his face was, that stupid pirate novel had definitely messed him up. 

“We are going in the right way” He replied with a gulp trying to look unbothered, heat crawling up his face, mimicking the others except for the fact that it was not fuelled by frustration. 

“How do you know?” His voice was venomous, commanding a proper reply. 

Knowing he could not tell the truth a bunch of lies spiralled out of his mouth, creating a poorly thought-out narrative “I, well Shay is a good friend of mine” that part was true “And well she gave me a magical” His looked down to Keith neck where a shark tooth necklace caught his attention as it reflected the sun’s ray “Necklace! It was a magical necklace that lets me sense where she is, so I know I’m going the right way” 

“How do you know a sea witch?” he leaned in closer using that stupidly attractive voice of his. 

Suddenly it got a whole lot hotter, furnace turning sand to glass kind of hot, “Um, family friend?” it sounded more like a question than an answer, there was something in the air, there had to be, maybe he had been on sea for too long? This feeling he had could not being explained otherwise, and then it hit him. It all made sense now, he thought, everything fit together, the reason he felt that way towards Keith, the fire, the passion, just like in Map to Your Heart, they were rivals! Nothing could explain it better, he cleared his throat, proud of his new discovery and no longer afraid to hide his feelings. “Yeah, like her aunt totally knew my mum and all, we used to meet up as kids, now if excuse me” he pushed Keith out of the way “I have some work to do”

The raven-haired pirate was left dumbfounded, “I’m the captain of the ship” he said after he regained his senses. 

“And I’m possible the only lead you ever had to finding your dumb treasure, so yeah, good luck with that” Lance smirked, pride growing, then deflating a second latter realising he had called him self dumb. “The treasure is not dumb by the way” He added, it was also most defiantly not Keith’s, the totally metaphoric treasure belonged to no one but itself. 

“Fine then but the moment you aren’t useful anymore, your dead” Keith scoffed. 

Lance began to walk away feeling both smug and terrified, his heart practically thumping out of his chest. Hopefully, he would not wake up tomorrow to find a dagger impaled in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might of posted this chapter late, sorry , if I stick to my new schedule I should be able to post once a week, so the next chapter should hopefully be up by next Wednesday. Thank you all so much for reading, any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Also had my sister read this before posting and her reaction to the rivals part was hilarious. Btw I also updated the tags

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thanks for reading, I will try my best to post a chapter every second Sunday. Thanks again, any feed back would be appreciated.


End file.
